


Speak No Evil

by StarkasticAvenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkasticAvenger/pseuds/StarkasticAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who in their right mind could pass up messing with the genius Tony Stark. The other Avengers would have to have been dead if they passed up an opportunity like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I can definitely see a sitcomplete where the Avengers prank Tony and it would be called something random like "Messing With Tony" or something. Hope you guys enjoy!!!

Steve Rogers was not a gambling man. Everything had to be planned out and precise. But this, standing around the kitchen with the other Avengers, this opportunity was to great to let it slip by.

“You wanna say that again?” Tony sounded annoyed but couldn't fight the smirk that grew onto his face.

Bruce laughed as he spoke, “I bet you couldn't go a whole day without talking.”

“I'd bet on that.” Steve chimed in.

“Well you underestimate me my fellow friends. I can survive just fine without talking. In fact I would be perfectly fine if I lost the ability to speak for the rest of my life. That's how okay I am with it.” Tony rambled on, proving his point to be wrong.

Thor was laughing as Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“Prove it metal man.” Clint exclaimed.

“Fine. Starting right now I will not say another word.” Tony said with a smug look on his face. 

“That means no talking to JARVIS too.” Natasha said flatly.

Tony opened his mouth to retaliate but caught himself before it was too late. 

“Give it five minutes. We'll be complaining about how we miss the silence.” Steve grinned at Tony. 

A signature Stark glare was thrown towards the super soldier as the others laughed. 

*****

What seemed like days to Tony was only an hour. Twenty-three more of these to go. This wasn't Tony’s, the genius for God sake, smartest idea. Steve would constantly act like he didn't understand anything about the twenty first century to make Tony mad. Clint would throw things at him, Natasha had tried to scare him a few times, Thor would talk about his home with words no one understood, and Bruce had the nerve to rearrange Tony’s possessions slightly so Tony would have to move them back before it annoyed him to death. They were all going to get an ear full tomorrow.

Tony sat alone in his lab tinkering with some gadgets for the team when he got an idea. An awful idea. It was so awful it was perfect. He was going to get back at them. He would take away something each of them used on a daily bases. He began to write on a piece of paper what each Avenger would lose and notes to go with it. 

Bruce- touch (take away ability to feel things)

Clint- hearing (you don't get to hear anyone talk asshat)

Natasha- balance (moving in general will be difficult now)

Thor- taste (that man sure loved his food)

Steve- Sight (must get video of cap walking into walls)

Now all Tony had to do was figure out how to accomplish this devious plan. With a skip in his step he got to work and didn't worry about talking once. 

*****

“Morning guys!” Steve called out to everyone the next day.   
When no one responded, Steve rolled his eyes. Mornings were never a favorite around here. 

Tony came running into the room and into the kitchen within seconds. No one had ever seen the man awake at this time so either something was wrong or Tony was up to something. 

“Alright Stark, what are you doing?” Steve asked once he reached the kitchen. 

Tony was in the middle of searching the kitchen for who knows what, when he spun around, a look of fear on his face. He pointed at his throat and mimicked talking. When Steve only looked at him with a look of confusion, Tony found paper and a pen and wrote,

'I can't talk at all. My voice is gone!'

Steve made his way over to Tony with concern all over his face. Once they were inches apart Tony’s face went from fear to mischievous. The playboy’s arm reached up and Steve felt something pinch his neck. In his hand, Tony held a device that looked like a syringe with orange liquid in it. 

“Stark what did you inject me with?”

Tony response was again on paper. 

'I'll have to wait and see!'

And with that he was off, injecting each Avenger with their own color of mystery medicine. No one got to finish complaining as the effects took place immediately. 

“WHAT WAS THAT, TONY? WHERE IS MY VOICE? WHERE IS ANY NOISE?” Clint was actually yelling because he couldn't hear. He didn't know how loud he was being. 

Natasha stood up to get in Tony’s face, but she instantly fell back to the couch, confusion on her face. Thor (who had been enjoying a pop tart) was looking at his favorite food like it had betrayed him. Bruce was grabbing everything around him as he looked panicked from the lack of something as simple as touch. 

Tony turned around waiting for Steve to panic as well but what he saw hurt him.

Steve was on the ground crying. He appeared to be hyperventilating as he tried to process the loss of his sight. Guilt flooded Tony’s heart as he looked around and saw how terrified everyone was. He couldn't keep quiet anymore.   
“Guys I'm sorry. I promise I'll fix this. It'll only take a little while to reverse the effects.” Now Tony was crying. He felt awful for doing this to his friends. 

Then Tony’s eyes went wide at the sound of laughter from behind him. He turned around and saw Steve standing up, his hand over his mouth as he tried to hold back laughter. Eventually he gave up and the others joined in too.

“You should have seen your face! You actually believed that we were scared shitless.” Clint laughed.

“Did you really think we didn't have JARVIS tell us what you were up to. He warned us about your idea and when you fell asleep, we went in and replaced each syringe with water and food coloring.” Steve explained in between laughs. 

“So you guys knew what I was doing and you tricked me into thinking it was a horrible thing?” Tony sounded angry now. 

“The best part is, we won the bet.” Bruce grinned. 

“You know what that means” Natasha said. 

Tony sighed. They tricked him and it caused him to lose. That meant he had to fulfill the usual wager. He really hated losing bets because now he had to do the unthinkable. If only he kept his mouth shut. 

***** 

That night everyone had a good laugh at the sight of Tony. He did what anyone would have to do when they lost a bet, but it didn't make any less embarrassing. He had to wear whatever outfit one of the others picked out for three days. This time Steve got to pick. 

“I really hate you guys.” Tony muttered as everyone got an eyeful of the first of three outfits. These next few days were going to be rough based on this outfit Steve managed to get. 

Tony Stark was a gambling man, but this might be the last time he would say that because a genius did not belong in a tiger themed onesie.


End file.
